The invention relates generally to the field of illumination devices used in connection with toilets, and more particularly to such devices which provide a target within the water bowl area for training or amusement of male users. Even more particularly, the invention relates to such devices providing a moving target.
It is known to provide illuminating devices for toilets, the primary purpose of the device being to provide a low level of visible light which is sufficient to illuminate the bowl at night when the house lights are turned off. This illumination directs the user to the toilet and in some cases provides an indication of the position of the toilet seat. Examples of such devices are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,288 to Borne, showing an internally illuminated seat, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,413,364 to Bittaker et al., 5,003,648 to Anderson, and 5,150,962 to Rauschenberger, each showing bulbs mounted in the toilet bowl or around the rim, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,595 to Patrie showing a light mounted to the underside of the toilet seat cover. Activation and deactivation by switches, motion detectors, timers, etc. are taught in various of these patents.
Target devices are also known, where an aiming "target" is provided within the toilet bowl. These targets are provided either for the amusement of male users or for training purposes for young boys--the provision of a target creating an incentive to use the toilet while standing and also acting as a teaching means to improve aim. Examples of such devices are seen in U.S. U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,407 to Henoch et al., which shows a mechanical target comprising a rotatable paddle-like member attached to an arm mounted onto the side of the toilet, whereby the target is positioned in the center of the bowl above the water, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,405 to Kreiss, which shows a non-removable bulls-eye target adhesively affixed to the bottom of the toilet bowl, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,515 to White, Jr., which shows floating, flushable targets printed onto paper stock which are placed onto the surface of the water within the bowl. A consumer product advertised in a recent catalog shows a device similar to the Patrie device, since it is mounted on the toilet seat cover, but the device has a light covered by a mask which creates a bulls-eye target on the surface of the water. The mechanical target suffers from the drawback of having to be cleaned frequently, since the object is to strike it with a stream of urine, and the rapid rotation of the paddle will centrifugally sling urine in multiple directions. The affixed bulls-eye target must also be cleaned since it permanently resides in the bottom of the bowl, and its stationary nature results in the novelty becoming commonplace and uninteresting after several events. Likewise, the illuminated bulls-eye target also becomes boring since it too is stationary. The floating targets have the advantage of movement once the user begins to urinate, therefore providing an element of challenge or entertainment, but the target must be replaced after every flushing.
It is an object of this invention to provide a moving illuminated target projected onto the surface of the water to overcome the drawbacks of the above referenced prior art devices. The illuminated target eliminates the need to clean the target or replace a target after every flush. Controlled or random movement of the target insures that the novelty, challenge, training and entertainment value of the device will last.